


Green Green Shirt

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Green Green Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



“Raf?”

“Hmm.”

Carisi waited, but Barba didn’t look up from his iPad.

“Love of my life?” Carisi tried, earning himself a small snort of amusement from the other man. 

“What do you want?” Barba asked, still not looking up from his tablet. 

Carisi stepped closer and reached out to touch the collar of Barba’s shirt. “I really like this color on you,” he said. “Matches your eyes.”

“You always say my eyes match whatever color I’m wearing,” Barba answered with a small sigh, but he turned off his iPad and slid it onto the table beside his briefcase. Giving Carisi his full attention, he added, “Can I help you with something?”

Carisi grinned as he trailed a finger into the open collar of Barba’s green shirt and down to the first fastened button. “I was thinking.”

“Wonderful.”

Carisi slowly popped the button open. “You seem tense.”

“Mm.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

Carisi fingered the next button without opening it. He held Barba’s gaze, his blue eyes bright and watchful. The afternoon sunlight streaming through the window made his hair look blonder than it was, and gave his skin a golden glow. Barba had already forgotten most of the things he was supposed to be worrying about.

“These are my favorite pants on you,” Carisi said.

Barba raised his brows in surprise and glanced down at himself. He was starting to get used to compliments from Carisi, but they could still catch him off-guard. “They’re just…black pants,” he said slowly. “I have five other—”

“This pair fits the best.”

Barba opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t really want to admit aloud that he knew these pants were a little snug. 

“They make your thighs look…fuckin incredible.”

“My thighs?” Barba laughed, doing his best to ignore the sudden heat in his cheeks. 

Carisi reached down and ran a finger, his touch teasingly light, up the inside of Barba’s thigh. “When I see you walk in these pants, all I wanna do is bury my head between your legs. Let your thighs suffocate me.”

“Forgoing subtlety this afternoon,” Barba remarked, clenching his jaw when Carisi’s questing finger stopped short of where Barba wanted it. 

Carisi smiled and leaned forward, ducking his head to kiss the side of Barba’s neck. “Been here all day thinkin about you.”

“About my thighs and shirt.”

“Raf?”

“Sonny,” Barba returned, tipping his head a little as Carisi licked lightly at his neck. 

“Will you let me tie you up?”

“Right here in the middle of the room?” Barba suppressed a shiver when Carisi laughed against his neck. “You want to at least let me sit down first?”

Carisi reached up and opened the next button of Barba’s shirt. “Promise to take real good care of you.”

“You always do.” Barba grabbed Carisi’s chin and lifted his face until Carisi was looking at him. “I’m sorry I was distracted. Could you kiss me properly, please?”

Carisi smiled as he planted a happy kiss against Barba’s mouth. He ran his tongue over Barba’s lips before licking his way between, and Barba didn’t bother putting up any fake resistance. He leaned into Carisi’s heat, relishing the light pressure of Carisi’s fingers at his chest as he undid the next button. Barba’s shirt was open to his navel, exposing the soft cotton of his undershirt. 

Carisi pulled away from Barba’s kiss and Barba made a sound of frustration that made the corners of the other man’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “That a yes?” Carisi asked, his fingers unmoving as they held the next button.

“What was the question?” His trousers, probably too tight for propriety already, had grown decidedly more constricting. “Oh, right.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Do me a favor and use the good ties this time?”

Carisi slipped his fingers between Barba’s and lifted their hands so he could press a soft kiss to the inside of Barba’s wrist. “No chafing. Promise.”

Barba leaned up to kiss Carisi’s mouth. “No blindfold this time. I want to see you.”

Carisi beamed in response, giving Barba another quick kiss before taking a small step back and unhooking the next button. “I love you, y’know,” he said, letting his fingers linger against Barba’s stomach for a few seconds before moving to the second-to-last button.

“Yes, I know,” Barba said. He smirked when Carisi glanced up at him. “You’re not totally intolerable,” Barba allowed, and Carisi chuckled as he unfastened the final button. “Particularly after a stressful day,” Barba added as Carisi pushed the green shirt open and off his shoulders, sliding it down his arms. 

Carisi folded the shirt in half and tossed it onto the back of the sofa. “You’re Debby Boone and I light up your life,” he said.

Barba laughed, lifting his arms as Carisi stripped the undershirt up over his head and threw it onto the couch. 

“No?” Carisi considered as he reached for Barba’s belt. “Wind beneath your wings?” he suggested. He made quick work of the buckle and unfastened Barba’s black trousers. “Hmm. You...love the little wiggle in my walk but I’m too sweet and innocent?” Carisi flashed his dimples, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked up, and Barba couldn’t resist.

“All of the above,” he said, grabbing Carisi’s head and pulling him in for a lingering kiss. “Except for being innocent,” he murmured against Carisi’s lips after a few moments. “I know what this mouth can do.”

“Speakin of,” Carisi answered, sinking slowly into a crouch. He lowered Barba’s zipper carefully and pulled his fly open. “Better peel these off before you ruin my favorite pants.”

Barba snorted, running his fingers through Carisi’s hair, watching as Carisi slowly tugged the trousers down Barba’s hips. “Maybe I should put the shirt back on. Since you love my clothes so much.”

Carisi looked up, his hands momentarily stilling, and the light of interest in his eyes made Barba’s cock twitch inside his briefs. “Huh,” was all Carisi said before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He slid Barba’s trousers and underwear down to his knees and paused, running his palms up the backs of Barba’s thighs to knead his ass. He eyed Barba’s erection—almost fully-hard already—but ducked his head and kissed the inside of Barba’s thigh instead. 

Barba tightened his grip on Carisi’s hair and shifted his stance a little, releasing a puff of breath when Carisi sucked roughly at the pale, sensitive skin, drawing a dark hickey into his flesh. Carisi turned his face, his hair caressing Barba’s balls, and sucked a matching mark into the other thigh. His warm fingers were spreading Barba open, and Barba barely bit back a groan when one fingertip grazed his hole. He tightened automatically, his back bowing a bit as he fought the urge to push himself back into Carisi’s touch. 

Carisi licked and sucked at Barba’s thighs until they were red and slick with spit, and then he finally slid Barba’s pants the rest of the way down his legs so Barba could step out of them. He bent his head forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Barba’s erection before abruptly rising to his feet. 

Barba drew a steadying breath and walked over to the back of the sofa. He picked up the green shirt and looked at Carisi. “Make you a deal, Counselor,” he said. “I’ll wear this shirt while you fuck me, but you have to wear it to work tomorrow.”

Carisi grinned. “Deal,” he answered without hesitation. 


End file.
